


A Coffee Date and a Compromise

by chuckasaurus



Series: The Parking Spot #35 Incident [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smol Katsuki Yuuri, Temper Tantrums, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, and a series, because oh boy do i not have a plan for this yet, but i love this AU so its going to continue, ill add more characters and tags as needed when they arrive in the next parts, when did this become a coffee shop au, who saw that coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckasaurus/pseuds/chuckasaurus
Summary: Yuuri wakes up the morning after storming out of Victor's apartment to an invitation to discuss insurance, which could go bad or *very* bad. Or really, really great. He hasn't decided.Really, he just wants to know if Victor always acts so flirty, and really wants to know why he didn't seem so mad about Yuuri keying his precious BMW.





	A Coffee Date and a Compromise

After a week that seemed to last for years, Yuuri needed tons of sleep. And tons of sleep he got.

Yuuri woke a solid ten hours later to four texts from an unknown number. He pulled his glasses on and opened the notification.

_> >>Hey, this is Victor from last night. I just wanted to apologize for coming on so strong, I think I may have startled you_

_> >>I promise that was not my intention_

_> >>Just wanted to let you know about insurance situation_

_> >>Can we meet up later?_

So Victor was a multi-texter. Yuuri couldn’t decide if that was endearing or … no, it was just endearing. Yuuri reminded himself that he was _way out of his depth with Victor._

>>>Hey Victor. It’s ok, I was just kind of confused. Sure we can meet up later, I have today and tomorrow off, any time works. 

Yuuri set his phone down, only to immediately grab it again at the onslaught of vibrating.

_> >>Great, it’s a date! _

_> >>Well, not a date. _

_> >>Unless you want it to be. _

_> >>Damn, sorry again. _

_> >>Does right now work? I’m at a coffee shop a few blocks away. _

Of course it had to be right now. This man was perfect, why not make him a morning person, too? Well, it wasn’t really morning anymore, not with Yuuri’s fantastic sleep-in. He felt like a whole new person, and hopefully that new person would be better equipped to not look like a blushing idiot in front of Victor.

But Yuuri didn’t take a shower after his twelve hour day in the studio yesterday, and he already knew that, although brand new-feeling, he needed to wash his hair before surfacing from his apartment.

>>>Actually, can you wait for about half an hour? I just want to get cleaned up first. 

_> >>That’s fine! I have until noon, so any time before then works for me!_

_> >>I’m at Café Bella, just a couple blocks west of the apartment building_

_> >>See you soon!_

Yuuri sighed, finally sitting up for his initial (and essential) morning stretches. Most could be done in bed, so Yuuri worked through them while also yawning and browsing Instagram. He usually dedicated forty-five minutes to an hour to morning stretches, as they were essential for being a dancer, but he managed to rush through the important exercises in about twenty minutes, graduating to the floor for the last few.

After a five-minute shower, he gulped down a glass of water and bolted out the door, yelling “goodbye” to the probably still asleep Phichit behind his closed door.

Getting to the coffee shop took about three minutes, which gave Yuuri cushion room to pace across the street and wonder what this meeting was about. Did his insurance bounce on Victor? He honestly didn’t know what he would do if that happened. Was Victor as, well, incorrigible as he thought, and simply asked him on a date? That was _literally insane_ , so Yuuri pushed that out of his mind.

Well, whatever his intentions, Yuuri ran out of time, so he jogged across the street and walked into the airy coffee shop. The place was cozy, with gauzy light-colored curtains hanging from the windows and a smell of freshly-roasted hazelnut coffee beans wafting through the café. It seemed to be two stories, with the counter down below and extra seating upstairs. Yuuri _lived_ on coffee, and couldn’t believe that he had never been in here before.

Not seeing Victor seated with the other downstairs patrons, Yuuri went upstairs looking for him, taking two steps at a time. Victor was near the windows on the second floor, in a cozy high-backed chair at a small round table. Today, Victor was dressed completely differently than his casual look last night, in a fitted button-up that was tucked into dark dress pants and shiny dress shoes. His hair was combed back, except for the silver fringe that hid the left side of his face, and a navy blue trench coat was draped over the back of his chair.

Honestly, Victor was dressed far too nicely for a Saturday morning, and he looked more like he belonged on the front of a magazine cover rather than in a small coffee shop in Detroit.

It was then that Yuuri noticed he was staring, and paced over before he was caught embarrassing himself.

Yuuri pulled his chair out, and Victor’s eyes shot to his. “Yuuri! Good morning! I hope you found the place alright?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Yes, I did. Sorry if I’m late…”

“Actually, you were right on time. Down to the minute. I’m very impressed,” Victor said with a smile Yuuri gave a shy smile back, and smelled Victor’s caramel latte. He realized that, although he walked into a coffee shop and sat down, he forgot to order.

“Did you get the chance to order something?” Victor asked, seemingly reading Yuuri’s mind.

“No I didn’t, and that’s why I’m on time, probably,” Yuuri said with a smile, standing to go back downstairs to order. “Do you want anything else?”

After Victor shook his head no, Yuuri quickly went downstairs and put in his order for an almond milk hazelnut latte and a croissant and returned to Victor’s table. The barista had drawn a tiny cat with the steamed milk on the surface of his latte, and Victor smiled and commented that “it would be cuter as a poodle”.

“So, what brings you here early on a Saturday morning?” Yuuri asked, taking a sip from his mug.

“I’m actually on a break between lessons at the ice-skating rink. The older kids and seniors practice in the morning, which means I don’t have to get out on the ice, but the novice kids start in an hour, which means I get to spend my early afternoon wrangling six-year-olds and catching them before they faceplant on the ice.”

Yuuri laughed at the image of the eternal beauty that was Victor skating around small children on the ice, but fear lanced through his heart at the image. He hadn’t skated in years, and if he was very lucky, he would never have to again.

“Sounds like my entire week. Teaching four-year-olds tap is a cross between getting them to stand still and getting them to stop making as much noise as possible. I don’t know how I leave the lesson migrane-free,” Yuuri agreed, taking his mind off of ice-skating.

“What other kinds of dance do you teach?” Victor asked, eyes piqued with curiosity.

Yuuri huffed with laughter before answering. “Whatever Lilia decides I need to teach to bring home a check, apparently. I studied the classics growing up, but branching out from there wasn’t too difficult. Hip-hop and capoeira are my new favorites, but anything we can think of making a class out of, we learn and then teach.” He wasn’t going to tell Victor about his niche specialty, which was the pole dancing he picked up about three years ago and now taught three times a week at Lilia’s, because then he would have to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment.

“Sounds difficult. Skaters often dance as exercise or as a way to keep form, but I quit dancing long before I quit skating. I do know all about teaching, though.”

“Oh?”

They kept on talking for close to half an hour, exchanging funny anecdotes and horror stories of coaching and teaching various age groups. This includes Yuuri substituting for Lilia when she was at a conference six weeks ago, where he ended up teaching prenatal yoga. Victor probably laughed for about five minutes at the image of fit, flexible Yuuri balancing on a ball in front of twenty angry, sweaty, heavily pregnant women. Yuuri could testify that there was absolutely nothing funny about the situation, but he laughed along with Victor all the same.

It was remarkably easy to talk to Victor, Yuuri found. He often found it difficult to talk to people he didn’t know very well, which led people to believe that Yuuri was arrogant or anti-social, when he was really just shy and introverted. But Victor listened as well as he talked, rarely taking the conversation out of Yuuri’s hands and keeping them on equal footing. Most of his interjections were just comments on the story, or a joke about something that happened. Honestly, it was the best time Yuuri had in weeks, and he wished that it didn’t have to end so soon.

But, after a laughing fit about Victor’s newest story about his fiery new protégé, Yuuri checked his watch and startled at the time. Victor’s hour was almost over, and they hadn’t even gotten to the insurance issue.

Victor seemed to pick up on Yuuri’s anxiety. “Yeah, I don’t have much time before I have to be getting back. So I’ll keep this brief. There’s good news and bad news about the insurance, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart sank, but he listened on, nodding for Victor to continue.

“The bad news is that the insurance has rejected the claim on my car, for whatever reason.” Victor’s expression had changed drastically from their previous conversation, from light and enthusiastic to stony and cold.

Yuuri startled a bit at the news. This was what he was afraid of. He would have to pay for the repairs out of pocket. While Lilia paid him fairly well, rent was still expensive, not to mention groceries and his own car payment, along with school costs. He barely broke even each month, and had no clue where the money was going to come from to fix Victor’s car. He was so _so incredibly stupid._ Why on _earth_ would he do this? What brought him to key a complete stranger’s car? How did Yuuri find a way to sabotage every single good thing in his life?

His breaths were coming shorter and shorter, and he felt the beginnings of another panic attack. He didn’t usually take his medicine unless he needed it, but lately these attacks were becoming more frequent, and he regretted not slipping the pills into his pocket.

However, his breath caught in his throat when Victor’s hands brushed over the tops of Yuuri’s grasping the table. He gently pried them off the edge and held them in his, slightly calming Yuuri’s nerves.

“Breathe, Yuuri. There’s still good news.” Victor gave him a gentle smile, and Yuuri took a deep breath, feeling a little better. He could feel his heart slowing in his chest, as another feeling grew at the warmth of Victor’s hands on his.

“The good news is that I’ve already paid for the repairs, so you don’t have to worry about the cost-“

“Victor, no-“

“And before you say that it isn’t fair and that you should still pay, I’ve come up with a better idea.”

Interesting. Yuuri’s attention was piqued, but also floored that Victor would just pay up front for the repairs.

“I was a little rash at the mechanics. My car caused mass hysteria at the shop, and most of the guys had to take breaks for how hard they were laughing at the scratches,” Victor said, smiling and looking down at Yuuri’s hands in his. “When the insurance bounced, I paid out of pocket mostly to get them to stop laughing at me. Plus, this was a good excuse to get a paint color that I actually wanted, which ended up costing more than just repairing the car. So don’t worry about paying me back with money.”

At that, Yuuri paused. He was relieved that Victor still wanted repayment, but in what way?

“Please, Victor, let me know what I can do to make this right.”

“Well, I actually had the idea when I was at the rental car place this morning.”

Yuuri was starting to wonder what time Victor got up this morning, to run all these errands. Certainly earlier than anyone else their age.

“Okay, shoot,” Yuuri said with a slight grin. Victor’s smile widened at Yuuri’s willingness.

“I was thinking that you could help some of my students with form and posture by teaching them ballet. Most of them are pretty well-versed already, so it wouldn’t be any new teaching for the most part, but more conditioning. I have several whose goals are to work on flexibility, and others with posture during jumps. Ballet is the perfect way to improve those skills, and who better to help than an expert!”

His mind was blank for a second, then running through exercises that would help skater’s conditioning. He was already planning several workouts and flexibility exercises when Victor snapped him out of his reverie with a squeeze of his hands.

“Well? How does that sound?” Victor’s eyes sparkled when he asked, and Yuuri smiled as an answer.

Victor beamed at him, and leaned in closer. “Sounds great! There are really only a few students of mine who want to work on this kind of conditioning, and some are already well trained in ballet. You would have as much wiggle room as you want with them, as far as hours, levels of effort, or even types of dance depending on what their goals are.”

Yuuri nodded along enthusiastically, planning in his mind even further. How did he not think of this? This was _literally the perfect payment_ to Victor. Their lives balanced really well, both being teachers in performing arts, so Yuuri helping Victor with his students was ideal, really.

Plus, this gave Yuuri more opportunity to see Victor besides accidentally around the apartment complex. He could see him as much as he wanted. They could work together every day.

Yuuri’s heart jumped at that thought, and his tummy got warm from the thought of being a bigger part of Victor’s life.

He forgot that he actually had to give Victor an answer, and the other man quirked an eyebrow at Yuuri’s changing expressions.

“I- of course! This is the perfect solution! I would love to help out with your students! I already have a lot of great ideas-“

“Perfect! Do you want to start now?”

Wait. Victor wants to start now? As in, immediately? Yuuri relayed his question to Victor, who nodded an affirmation, blue eyes sparkling, and gave a shy, excited smile. That was, possibly, the most adorable expression Yuuri had seen on the other man so far, and really, how could he say no to a face like that?

He suddenly realized that he was leaning towards Victor, and that they were much closer to each other than they had been when they started this conversation.

“I would love to, Victor, but didn’t you say you have the novice students in the afternoon? They wouldn’t really need ballet training, would they?” Yuuri asked, already knowing that he would tag along anyway.

“Yeah, I’m leading the novice kids next, but some of the senior kids stay to assist me as a part-time job. Two of them are part of the group that are going to be working with you, so you can get to know them and their needs as they help me!”

Yuuri was really excited now, and was already standing to depart. “Sounds great! I don’t have any of my equipment with me, so I’m going to run back to my place and pack a few things. Where is your practice?”

Victor stood as well, rattling off the address and name of the rink as they made their way downstairs. They stepped outside into the warm spring air, and Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand again.

“I’ll see you in twenty minutes?” He asked, eyelashes fluttering around his devastating eyes. They were a different shade of blue in the sunlight, with hints of green that played around the edges of the iris and around the pupils. They never seemed to stay the same color, and Yuuri found that he could waste the whole day trying to figure out their shade.

He cleared his throat. “Twenty minutes, I’ll be there,” he replied with a shy smile. Victor positively beamed before letting go and climbing into a silver sedan, holding eye contact with Yuuri as he backed into his rental.

Yuuri was rooted to the spot until Victor pulled away from the curb, hand still tingling from the phantom warmth of Victor’s fingers. He realized that he was still staring at the retreating car and blushed a little, before turning to jog back to the apartment to grab his training gear.

Yeah, it was his day off, but he was about to do what he loved with one of the most intriguing men he had ever met. How had his life become so…unbelievable in so little time?

Yuuri was starting to think that keying Victor’s car was the best mistake he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> *Rolls in a month later, holding a white flag and coffees for everyone* forgive me friends. 
> 
> Really, though, for some reason writing did not come well to me during the month of June. Hopefully, I will be able to form better habits for the month of July and will both update this series and my Sound of Music AU more regularly. Also, this is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I promise I'm working on longer chapters so you get more Victor/Yuuri action :))))
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and for not abandoning this story because I changed it from a one shot to a multi-chapter to a series! I promise it will stay as a series, so you can just subscribe to the series as a whole, or to me as an author, to get notifications about updates. Thanks friends, and see you next level!


End file.
